Thief and the Trickster
by AgentDMC
Summary: Follow along in the tale of Connor. Read along as he almost gets the girl, and loses everything in the attempt to do so.
1. Opposite Side of the Law

one day phil got bored, so he decided to go to another world. he closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in ponyville. phil had turned into a pony and decided to go on an adventure with-

* * *

**Alright, who wrote this? The plot would become awful and the grammar errors are off the charts.**

**_You did._**

**Oh yeah, I did. Well this is boring, nobody's going to want to read this, it would be a waste of time.**

**_Then what do you suggest?_**

**I'm going to rack my brain for a new idea.**

**_Good luck with that._**

**I got it! Let's get to the story, the real and better story!**

* * *

The streets buzzed with life. Many ponies were walking through the streets of Canterlot, but some were getting lured over to a particular street corner. This street corner just so happened to be the one that I was working at.

Hello, my name is Connor, but you can call me Con for short. Most ponies do, well, it's that or thief. I have brown fur and a light grey mane. My mane is short, but the bangs do reach my eyes. My cutie mark is a top hat with a magic wand. I'm an earth pony, so a magic cutie mark was a little strange. However, this isn't the same kind of magic that others are used to in this community.

My act is to basically lure other ponies over at the thought of watching somepony perform magic without having a horn. This trick was used so that I could pinch whatever money a pony had in their saddlebags. This worked a lot more than you might think.

On this particular day, I had spotted a pony that looked very wealthy and decided to go all out. This wasn't one of my better decisions. I went through the normal act; performing card tricks and making things disappear. These items were normally items of value, and the ponies that I took them from never noticed that I didn't cause them to reappear because I would go straight into a new trick.

Then today some random rich pony strolls to the corner, and begins to watch me, unimpressed. Then he just volunteers to join me out of nowhere. I decided to do a simple card trick and take some coins from him while he wasn't looking. That was when my luck decided to kick me in the face.

As soon as I had grabbed the coins, a guard appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"You're under arrest for theft!" The guard called out when he had grabbed me. Before I could even reply, I was teleported into a jail cell. It was there that they took all of my possessions, stolen or not.

Then they threw me against the wall and left. I smiled and pulled a lockpick out of my tail. "This is a lot easier than they made it seem." I muttered to myself. I quickly picked the lock to the cell, but left it closed, waiting for just the right moment.

It took quite a long time, but eventually my moment showed up. The moon had risen and the guards were just changing their shifts. I made the bed to look as though I was still there and quickly left. Making sure to close the cell door behind me, I snuck through the prison.

I found a chest that contained all of my stuff. I picked the lock to the chest and grabbed everything. Once that was dealt with, I began to leave the jail, at least, until I found the armory.

Inside I found a suit of armor that the guards wore. I grabbed it and put it on, hoping that it would work as a good disguise. I was able to sneak out with the other guards that were switching posts and easily slipped away after that. I decided to keep the armor on so I could avoid any more trouble.

I had a hideout on the outskirts of Canterlot, so I went there. I stashed the armor there and then settled into the tent that I had set up.

* * *

**A/N: A new story with a new character. How does that sound? Anyway, for right now, we will see quite a bit of Connor. Don't worry, Tie Dye and Tina will be back. Not in this story, but they'll be back.**


	2. Falling for the Trickster

**E: They might meet, but Connor has a few other things to do first.**

* * *

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face and a thing of guard's armor by my side. I thought of all of the possibilities that could come from just wearing this armor. There were quite a lot.

I donned the armor and walked into Canterlot. Everypony that looked at me gave me a smile. It's been a long time since a random pony gave me a smile. This armor gave me an edge over everypony that I saw. I was walking around, feeling high and mighty, when I heard the shouting.

From what I could tell, some of the ponies had gotten mad at something and were shouting for a guard. Not wanting to get left behind in this, I quickly ran towards the screams to see what was going on.

A stage had been set up on one side of a road and was attracting a lot of attention. From what I could tell, no pony was being scammed. I could tell that everypony in the area was disappointed by something.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and was met with the sight of a pony that I instantly fell for. She had blue fur with a mane that was light blue. Her eyes were purple, and I found myself getting lost in them. The best part was, she seemed to be a fellow magician, which I guess was what everypony was complaining about.

Her tricks weren't that good, and they were even worse considering that she was a unicorn. I stepped onto the stage and grabbed her, pulling her away from the crowd.

"Unhand the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She shouted.

"Do you want to get out of this situation with any dignity?" I asked.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need your help!"

"I'm going to put you down outside of the city limits. I suggest that you stay out of the city or use a different entrance to get in if you have to. If you do enter the city, stay away from that corner and any ponies that were there."

"And who are you to offer help?"

"I'm a fellow magician."

"There is no pony that can be a fellow magician to the Great and Powerful-"

"I get it, the Great and Powerful Trixie. Doesn't that line ever get boring?"

"How dare you insult the-"

"I know, spare me from having to listen to this over and over. Anyway, I'm Connor."

"Your name was not asked for."

"Neither was yours, but I was told it quite a few times."

"You will stop mocking the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"I think that I'll just call you Trixie for short."

"You will not shorten my name!"

"I have half a mind to bring you back to those ponies and leave you there."

"Go ahead the audience awaits the return of their entertainer."

"Alright, you called my bluff. I'll just drop you down over there and be on my way." I walked over to the area I was talking about and put her down. Trixie then proceeded to fix her hat, make sure her cape looked good, and then ran off in the direction we had just walked away from.

There was a store nearby that was run by one of my friends, so I decided to head over there. I quickly made it to the place, a bookstore called Parchment and Party Hats. This was one of my normal hangouts on account of it being run by my friend, Skript Funfic. He's a pony with a tan coat and a brown scraggly mane and tail, as though he didn't get any sleep. His cutie mark is a pencil drawing a balloon. Skript could be very excitable and eccentric, so he wasn't good with serious things, unless I was able to make them seem fun.

I walked in and was met with Skript frantically running through to shop, placing books here and there. I walked over to a bookshelf and stood there, waiting. When he looked at me it was like a time bomb went off.

"Connor, how are you?" Skript asked as he ran towards me.

"I'm doing fine." I answered, just able to sidestep out of his path.

"What are you here for?"

"I just came because I was thinking about organizing a little party."

"A party! What do you need?"

"Relax, this is a special party. I'm going to throw a party for magicians."

"We're going to do that again?"

"This is going to be different. This time, we're going to impress a certain somepony."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Why don't we go get some coffee and discuss the plans?"

"Ok." We both walked outside and began to go to the nearest coffee shop when Skript stopped in his tracks, his eyes homing in on a certain pony. "Blueblood, you stay away from my store!" Blueblood began to run away from Skript, and Skript quickly gave chase.

"I guess I'll be planning the party." I said to myself before walking away.


	3. A Party With a Surprise

I eventually reached the coffee shop and got myself a muffin. I then sat down and began to think over plans for the party. It wasn't long before Skript walked in and sat down at the table.

"I chased Blueblood away. He's not going near my store." Skript said triumphantly.

"Do you really have a restraining order against him?" I asked.

"Of course I do!"

"You really have to show me the paperwork for that someday."

"I will, just as soon as I find it."

I rolled my eyes and began to get back to the party. "Remember how last time we organized a party to steal from other magicians?"

"Yeah, that one was fun."

"Well, we're going to have the same layout as last time, except we're going to change the poster."

"What's wrong with the old poster?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, but I need it to say something different."

"What does it need to say?"

"'A party is being hosted for only the best magicians.'"

"Doesn't that kind of limit the ponies that can come?"

"Exactly, the pony that I'm trying to attract will definitely show up if we word it this way."

"Where are we going to have this party?"

I pretended to not know for his sake. "Who do we know that likes parties and has a place that we could use?"

Skript seemed to grow deep in thought before a smile lit up his face and he said happily, "That would be me!"

"Great, why don't you set everything up and I'll hang the flyers up."

"Awesome!" He shouted before running out of the room. I presumed that he was going to prepare for the party, so I walked back to my hideout to prepare the flyers.

* * *

A few days later and everything was set up. The main event for everything would be the magic competition. We would have a tournament where every magician attending would compete. However, the tournament was going to be rigged. I would win against all that I faced, and Trixie all that she faced. In the end, I would win (not like anything needed to be rigged for that to happen) and maybe Trixie might appreciate me.

So ponies began to come into Parchment and Party Hats. I knew most of them, and I didn't hate some of them. All in all, it was a pretty good turnout. It didn't take long, but eventually the 'guest of honor' arrived.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has arrived!" She announced quite loudly. Everypony just ignored her and kept at what they were doing. The party was pretty fun; however, Pinkie Pie had somehow gotten in. I did what I always did during this instance and sent Skript after her. This would at least distract her and stop her from ruining things.

Then the tournament started. The judges were Skript, Pinkie Pie (so I could shut her up), and one of Skript's friends. They all knew their objectives, which was to make it so that I would win and that Trixie would as well. I knew that if I didn't do this, then Trixie would definitely lose.

Anyway, the tournament went pretty well, and it was well received. Once the final round came around, it was the moment everypony was waiting for; me to crush Trixie.

Before we started, I announced to the crowd, "For this final match, I would like to ask you, my lovely audience, to decide the winner. As another change, Trixie and I will be performing the same tricks, side by side, and you will judge us."

"Trixie doesn't see why you're even still competing! You'll only be humiliated in front of everypony." Trixie announced.

So we both went straight into the act. We started with making a rope act like a snake. It was obvious that she was using her horn to do it, but I was able to do it without actual magic. The other tricks went along like that.

After a few minutes, all of the tricks had been performed. The audience only took a few seconds to announce their winner. Obviously, it was me.

"This is impossible! No one can defeat the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie shouted in anger.

"It appears that there's a new great and powerful in town." I said triumphantly. I couldn't really tell at the time, but I could swear that she looked at me differently just then. Not with a look of annoyance, but with something else.

The rest of the party went along well, but Skript vanished near the end. I decided to clean up since he had set up everything. It didn't take too long considering most of the stuff was party hats.

After a while, I saw a door that was slightly open and had a light shining through. I was overwhelmed with curiosity and decided to go and check it out. I looked into the door and saw Skript talking to some… creature. Whenever I looked at the creature my vision would blur, so I couldn't really make it out. Almost as soon as I saw it, it vanished. Skript sighed and looked troubled before quickly putting his smile back on. He began to walk to the door, and I ran back so that he wouldn't think that I had seen that.

Skript came out and asked, "Need any help?"

"I sure could, if you're feeling up to it." I responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let's turn this into a game, whoever cleans up the most wins."

"Let's do it!"

So we cleaned. Skript won in the end, but I knew that he would. I was still confused by what I had seen; enough that I spent that whole night staring at the stars and wondering what exactly had happened.


	4. A Date Goes Wrong

After that long and sleepless night, I went into Canterlot without the armor on. I didn't really know what I was going to do, probably go and make some money. I had barely even gotten far into the city when I saw a familiar face along with another familiar face.

Trixie was standing by a building looking at a wanted poster. This wanted poster featured a smiling pony, which just so happened to be yours truly. I snuck up on her and whispered, "See something you like?" She tensed in surprise and quickly spun around to face me. "I look even better in person, don't you think?"

"I wasn't staring at your picture!" Trixie shouted.

"Speaking in first person now?"

"You will stop messing with the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"I wouldn't say that I was messing with you, more like making you blush with my presence." After I said this, her cheeks brightened slightly.

"What are you doing on this poster?" Trixie asked.

"If you read the bottom of it then you can find out."

"Trixie has already read the bottom, but you are supposedly a magician."

"I am a magician, but why should I just hope for a chance for the audience to pay me when I can take the money myself."

"Why isn't anypony attempting to bring you in?"

"I have connections."

Trixie seemed to think this over before saying, "How would you like to go to dinner?"

"It's a little sudden, but I guess that I could appease a member of my adoring public."

"How does tonight sound?"

"That sounds good, but I'm going to pick the location."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't be such a good thief if I trusted everypony I met."

"Well then, just where would this location be?"

"The same place where the party was just the other day."

"I'll meet you there at eight."

"See you then." I walked away with a wicked grin on my face. I didn't even notice Trixie look back down at the wanted poster with an equally wicked grin on her face before she folded it up and put it into her hat.

* * *

I prepared for that night. I didn't know if it was supposed to be formal, so I decided to just wear the guard's armor. At least that would be a real conversation starter. I met Skript at Parchment and Party Hats.

"You can use the place tonight. I have somewhere to go anyway." Skript said.

"Where are you going?"

"Haven't you heard? Pinkie's throwing a party, and I'm not going to miss a Pinkie Pie party."

"Well, thanks for letting me use the place, it shouldn't be too long. I'll lock up when I'm done."

With that conversation ended, I readied the place for a dinner. Since we wouldn't be dining at a restaurant, it would be up to me to some food. However, I'm not a very good cook, so I just made hay sandwiches. Lucky for me, Skript had a freezer filled with deserts, so I was good on that.

I was just putting the finishing touches on the table when the doorbell rang. The doorbell was a strange song, and I nearly kicked myself for forgetting about it. I quickly ran to the door and opened it before Trixie decided to call it off right there.

Trixie was standing out there in the usual clothing, the hat and the cape, but she seemed so beautiful in them. I let her in and she said, "This is the best you can do?"

"I wouldn't say the best, but around here it's pretty good, unless you wanted me to throw you a party." I answered.

"I guess that this will have to do." She said passively. I noticed how she said 'I' again, but decided to leave it alone.

So we ate the sandwiches, and I noticed that she had a disgusted look on her face the whole time, but it looked slightly forced. After we had eaten, we talked for a bit. When I say we, I really mean she. I learned about how she was the world's greatest magician and how she had a very strange relationship with Twilight Sparkle.

Everything seemed to be going well, until there was a knocking at the door. I stood up from the table and went to the door. It appeared that I was too slow for this ponies liking, so they kicked the door open. A patrol of guards then rushed in and held spears at me from every side.

"In the name of Celestia, you are under arrest!" The first guard stated.

"Do I get one last request?" I asked.

The guard looked at his comrades before saying, "Sure, but make it quick." I took this opportunity to do two different things.

I walked over to Trixie and quickly gave her a kiss. I then said, "I'll be back," before I ran to the other side of the room and pulled a lever that just seemed like it was there to be there. The room was then filled with smoke. I took this new opportunity to run to the trapdoor that I had near the lever. I hid down there and waited for the confused cries of the guards to start.

I wasn't disappointed. "Where'd he go?" One shouted.

"He couldn't have gotten far, search the perimeter!" Another shouted.

I sat down in the area under the trapdoor and could only think about two things. The first being why Trixie would sell me out. The second was what I was going to tell Skript about what happened to his emergency smokescreen.


	5. Working Things Out

I had waited inside of the trapdoor for four hours before I deemed it safe to leave. Once I stepped out, I saw a smug face reading one of Skript's books.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

"Like you said, Trixie was merely trying to take the money herself by turning you in." Trixie responded with a wide grin.

"How much was the prize money?"

"Quite a lot, a lot more than is normally put up for a thief."

"When you've done the things that I've done, then you'll get a bounty that's just as high."

"What have you done?"

"I've mainly done theft."

"When have you differed from the 'mainly'?"

"That was a time that I don't want to talk about."

Trixie opened her mouth as though she was going to question me even more, but quickly closed it. I sighed and began to look around the room. Everything had been thrown around while the guards had been searching for me.

"I know that it seems like a bad way to end a date, but would you mind helping me clean up?" I asked.

Trixie looked around at the mess and shrugged before saying, "Trixie supposes that she caused some of it, so Trixie will help."

So we began to clean up the place together, and it went along pretty quickly. She used her magic to put books back on their shelves, while I fixed the errors that she made while placing them. We worked together very well, and it gave me an idea that I would need a bit of time to plan out.

After about another hour of us just sitting there and talking, she decided to leave. I watched her go, and thought that this date wasn't the worst one that I've ever had. A minute or two after she had left, Skript chose that moment to walk inside with a lampshade on his head.

"What a party!" He shouted.

"It sounds like it was fun." I said.

"You really missed a good time because of that date. How did it go?"

"It went pretty well." I said, avoiding telling him everything.

It was then that he got a strange look on his face. He began to scan the room, looking at every inch. The smile on his face turned into a frown as he said, "Something seems odd."

I inched closer to the exit as I said, "I don't know what you mean."

Skript began to look through the books. "These seem to be in order."

"That's good because neither of us touched the books."

He then moved over to the lever and began to scan it. "Strange, I don't remember using this."

I looked over at the lever and realized that it was still down, meaning that it had to have been used. "Maybe you used it without realizing it."

I could see the realization dawning on his face. "Or maybe somepony else in this room used it."

I then panicked and ran to the lever on the other side of the room, which released another cloud of smoke. After I had done that, I quickly ran to where I believed the door was. I got lucky and was able to find it.

I quickly ran out of the building. Before I was even a few feet away, I heard Skript shout, "I can smell you!" I knew that he would calm down by morning, but I thought that it would be safer to sleep with one eye open that night.


	6. A Heist

Eventually I was able to fall asleep that night. When I woke up, the sun was halfway through the sky. I slowly got up and began to walk towards Canterlot. I decided to go to a café and get something to eat while mulling over the idea I had come up with.

On the way there, I saw Skript walking through the streets. He still looked mad, so I hid in the nearest store. I watched through the window as he went past. He had some kind of dog with him, and I could hear snatches of some conversations he had with others. The main thing that I could hear him say was, "Because, biscuits!"

I had no clue what was going on, but I decided that it would be a good idea to stay hidden until he had past. Once he had, I stepped out of the store and began my walk to the café once again.

It didn't take long, and I was eating a muffin and drinking some coffee within a few minutes of getting there. I was just sitting there contemplating my plan, when I could hear a conversation at the table to my right. Two ponies were sitting there with giant smiles on their faces, and they didn't seem to care just who listened to the conversation.

"I can't believe we were able to steal this!" The first pony said.

"To think, that vault was supposed to be a good defense, but it barely even slowed us down!" The other one said.

They continued to go on about this, and I had been interested from the start. After ten minutes, they finished the conversation and got up to walk out. I quickly finished what was left of my coffee and walked out after they did.

It didn't take long, but they led me right back to their hideout. I smiled as I walked away, making sure to keep the location of the place in mind. It was time to switch the old plan for a new one.

I headed over to Parchment and Party Hats to see if Skript had calmed down. When I got there, the door was left open slightly. I peeked through to see what was going on and I could see Skript sitting there reading a book. This book was black and his mane was slowly blowing as though there was wind running through it.

I opened the door all the way and walked in. Skript noticed and quickly closed the book and held it to his chest as though it was something private. I decided to ignore this and walked up to him before saying, "I think I found us a new job."

* * *

Later that day Skript and I were hiding in a bush located near the hideout of those other ponies. We were casing out the place to make sure it would be an easy heist.

"Do we really have to do this today?" Skript complained.

"Who knows if this opportunity will still be here tomorrow, we have to do this now." I told him.

So we spent a few hours sitting there watching the building. Night fell by the time that I decided to get in there. Every hour they had the guards that stood outside the building switch posts. For the first few minutes of the switch, the guards that came out never seemed focused. Considering it was only a two guard watch, Skript and I could knock the guards out and steal their outfits and masquerade as them.

When the new guards had stepped out, Skript and I snuck over to the building and got behind them. I could see Skript looking over at me, waiting for the signal. I nodded my head and we each grabbed a head and knocked them together. The ponies slumped onto the ground, knocked out. Skript and I quickly took their outfits and put them on.

In order for this plan to work, we needed to stand out there for the hour, after hiding the bodies of course. It felt like a lifetime, but the hour eventually ended and we swapped positions with other guards. Once inside the building, we began to run through the seemingly endless corridors to try and find whatever it was that was so treasured by these ponies.

It took a bit, but we eventually found a door that was covered by locks. There were two more guards standing in front of it. Skript and I casually walked up to the door and I said, "We're here to relieve you of your post."

"Has it really been an hour already? It feels like it's only been a few minutes." One of the guards said.

"Yeah, time truly flies." Skript said. The guards nodded to us and walked away. When they were out of sight, I started to pick the locks on the door while Skript kept watch. It wasn't too long before I had the locks unlocked and the door open.

We both walked in quickly and found a tiara with a jewel shaped like a sparkle on it. "This is it," I asked, "a tiara?"

"Maybe it's worth something." Skript said.

I shrugged and stashed it into one of the pockets in the outfit before looking for more loot. It was then that I heard Skript say, "Oh no…" It wasn't long after that before I was hit in the back of the head and my eyesight blurred before I was unconscious.


	7. Hearths Warming Eve Part 1

It was a cold day and snow was beginning to fall. For some reason, Skript had invited me to Parchment and Party Hats for a 'surprise'. Normally, I was wary when he mentioned a surprise, but considering it was Hearths Warming Eve I doubted he would try to mess with me.

I pulled my scarf tighter around me as I went. The snow was beginning to fall faster and it wouldn't be long before everything was covered. I began to walk even faster, hurrying past all of the other ponies in the streets.

I eventually made it to Parchment and Party Hats, where Skript was waiting for me at the door. "Glad you could make it!" He said.

"I'm glad I could make it here before the snow started to come down too quickly." I replied as I took off my scarf. I was walked further into the building by Skript and I sat down on one of the couches.

"Did you invite somebody else over as well, Skript?" A voice said from the other room. I recognized it instantly and immediately stood up.

"You didn't." I said.

Skript smiled shyly as he said, "I did."

From around the corner walked another pony. Her coat is an azure color with a darkish cyan mane and tail. She's a unicorn, like Skript, and she has a cutie mark that was a pencil, a piece of parchment, and a smile. Her name is Asure Artisan, but I call her Artie just to annoy her. She and I don't really get along very well, but she looks after Skript whenever I can't or when she thinks he needs her.

Our eyes locked and her look of joy and happiness turned into one of annoyance. "Hello Connor." She said.

"Hello, Artie." I replied.

I could see a vein pulsing in her head after I had said that. "You know that I don't like it when you call me that."

"We all know that, but I appear to know it more than everyone else." I stood there smirking while she stood there fuming.

"Considering I know what will happen if I stay, I'm going to be on my way." I said while wrapping my scarf back around my neck. Once I got to the door I attempted to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. I ran over to a window and looked outside. Snow had piled up enough that half of the window was covered, and the door was completely blocked by the snow.

"Of all the days that I could be trapped by snow, of course it had to be this one!" I shouted in anger.

"You need to calm down." Asure said.

"I don't see why I should listen to you Artie."

The vein continued to pulse on her head as she said, "It's time to put our differences aside before we end up killing each other."

"Sorry, but I don't think so"

"You know what, I have had enough of you messing with me and getting Skript into trouble" When she had said that her horn began to glow. Books flew off of their shelves and flew around her.

"You know, we really don't need to mess up Skript's place because of our dispute." I said, hoping she would put the books down.

"Don't worry I'll put them back when I'm done beating you with them." She replied. I began to look around the room for something that I could use to defend myself. On one of the bookshelves was a bag that had a few things that I would use in my act.

I began to run towards the shelf, keeping my eye on Asure. She smiled as she began to hurl the books at me. A few hit me as I ran, but nothing too serious. When I was only a few feet away from the shelf, a wall of books began to form and quickly rush towards me. I could see that at the bottom there was a slight gap, and it seemed like I could just barely squeeze through.

I smiled as I rushed the wall. When it was only a foot away, I lowered myself to the ground and slid under the wall. I then went into a roll and ended up on my feet afterwards. It was then that I reached the shelf and grabbed my bag of tricks. I turned and faced Asure with the bag in my hoof, prepared to defend myself against her onslaught.


End file.
